I cant believe this is happening (Levi x Eren)
by RubyRed1018
Summary: This is going to be a story about Levi and Eren falling in love at the endish of season 1. I hope you all enjoy this is my first story on here so plz dont be to .
1. Prolouge

I wake up panting in a bed soaked through with my sweat.

"Must have had another nightmare…" I think to myself, trying to regain control of my breathing.

I look up and realize I'm in a dark unfamiliar room, behind bars. I jump out of bed and start yelling and banging on the bars in panic, still unaware of where I was or what I was even doing there.

After about 5 minutes of my furious banging and yelling I give up and turn my back on the bars and slide down them, my head resting on my hands. I then hear faint footsteps coming from far away to my left, but I ignore them, thinking they may be my kidnapper or whoever stuck me in here.

My adrenaline starts to kick in as the footsteps start to get closer and closer until they are right behind me. I heard my heartbeat clearly in my ears as if it, too, was standing right behind me. I then heard a slight sigh from behind me and more footsteps followed by the sound of something rubbing against the wall. I slowly remove my hands from my eyes and cautiously look behind me.

When my gaze fell upon a small man, propped up against the wall in an oversized t-shirt that was barley covering his boxer wearing a serious look on his face, I quickly turned my head back to looking at my side of the bars. That's when I heard the small man behind me say in a deep, tired voice

"Jager, what the hell are you doing up at this hour? And making so much noise at that. You're lucky only I came down to investigate."

Then it hit me, that was Corporal Levis voice, and then all the memories came flooding back like he had just broken a dam in my mind. I instantly stood up and took a step forward before turning around to face the smaller man rubbing his eyes on the ground and gave him a solute saying

"SIR!"

Levi looks unamused as he finishes rubbing his eyes and stands up, leaning against the wall for support. He then walks over to the bars and unlocks them, he then takes one hand and rubs one of his eyes again and uses the other to gesture for me to come out. I willing oblige and push open the door of the cell and step out, eyeing the sleepy Levi up and down, and trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. I then look down and see that I am wearing the same thing as Levi except that my T-shirt actually fits me, so you can see my boxers quite clearly, and my the outline of my toned chest.

I blush and look at my feet, willing the blush to go down. I then hear a slight chuckle and look up to see Levi smirking. I glare at him both confused and angry and then sheepishly say

"W-what is it…" and then look away again.

He just keeps looking at me and says

"I always suspected you were gay Jeager, and eyes up here brat"

I look up at him in pure shock, I never really put much thought into my sexuality, and I've been so focused on Titans that I never really liked anyone. And as I realize the second thing he said I immediately stutter out

"W-Whaaaa I-I wasn't….." In a panic

"Just save it Jeager and follow me, I think you need take a walk, and since I'm in charge of your ass I have to come with you" Levi simply states before walking back up the stairs he entered from.

I just bite my tongue and stare at my shoes as I reluctantly follow him, my face still burning a bright red.

Once we get out of the cellar and into the moonlight Levi changes course and leads me outback, where my still bright red face is now visible and I blush even harder knowing that if he turns around he would see my blush. And just as if he could read my thoughts he turns around as we approach a tree and motions for me to sit. I obey and sit down, my back leaning against the hard tree bark.

Levi then makes a disgusted face as he peers down at the grassy earth and then takes off his loose fitting shirt and makes a sad face before sitting on it, illuminated by the moonlight. I look away in modesty, his bare toned chest now clearly visible as well as his boxers. My face is on fire, I can feel it burning a hot crimson as I try my best to calm down my blistering skin.

Levi then says in his nonchalant voice

"Oi! Jeager, can you stop blushing so much, it's kind of weird, and I'm supposed to be your superior brat, stop acting like such a school boy."

My face immediately shoots up to look at him and I make a hard face, trying to calm down my still crimson face, and give him a firm yet polite

"YES SIR!"

Levi sighs and looks at me and my hard face immediately falters and my eyes go wide for a noticeable second until I get a grip on myself again and go back to trying to calm the fire on my cheeks. And then Levi sighs before rolling his eyes and saying

"Jeager, you don't have to act so formal with me right now, I'm here talking to you right now because I want to, so don't act like everything I say is an order, ok , it's really getting on my nerves brat."

I blush an even darker shade of red and compose myself before saying

"O-ok…." I trail off silently asking him what he would like me to call him then.

"Levi" He says in his monotone voice before averting his attention back to looking at the moon.


	2. Chapter 1

I look away from Levi, his gaze still fixated on the pale white moon shining up in the sky. Levi sighs and looks back at me as sincerely as he possibly can. I avert my gaze up to see him looking at me like that, and my face that had just reverted back to its original pale tan color suddenly had a hint of another blush showing up on it.

"Good" I though with a mental sigh of relief "I'm finally able to relax."

Levi then proceeds by saying

"Jeager, are you going to tell me why you were making so much noise when you woke up, you didn't make all that much noise or even seem panicked when you woke up chained to that bed in the cellar of the jury house. So please, by all means, would you care to enlighten me of why you suddenly erupted here?" In a serious yet somewhat strangely gentle tone.

I just look down at my lap, playing with the end of my tight fitting shirt. The truth was I don't know why I reacted like that, the only answer I have to the question, or should I say demand, is that I didn't remember my current situation. I guess that's the only answer I can give him, and knowing Levi he won't let me live this down unless I give him an answer.

"Um…well you see, when I woke up, I didn't seem to remember my current situation, and expected to be back in my bed at the training camp. So I thought I was kidnapped or something, maybe by the same people that….never mind" I trail of as I remember the day we adopted Mikasa.

Levi looks at me, his expression unreadable as he ponders what I just said before adding

"What people Eren…" in a serious voice

I look up at him, surprised he used my first name to address me for once. I then decide it's just easier to come clean and tell him what occurred that day.

"Well, you see, my dad didn't just adopt Mikasa because her parents didn't want her or because they simply died, her parents were murdered. My dad was supposed to be going there for a checkup that day, but when he opened the door we found her mom and dad dead, and their blood splattered everywhere. We checked all around but couldn't find her or her parents murderers anywhere in or near the house. My dad told me to wait for him near the edge of the forest, but I couldn't just sit there and wait around when I knew she was in trouble. So I grabbed one of the knives from their kitchen and wandered around until I found a small cabin. I knocked on the door and acted like a young boy that had gotten lost and they were going to let me in but at the last moment I stabbed the man in the heart with the knife I was hiding behind my back and when the other came charging at me I took a broomstick and jumped and kicked him down and then stabbed him multiple times before cutting Mikasa free. I told her she was safe now, and then she asked where the other one was. And then I look over at another doorway and see a very tall man looking around, he then knocks the knife out of my hand and grabs me by the neck. I ask Mikasa to save me but she just stands there. I then explain to her, while I'm being choked, that in this world, its kill or be killed and then something inside her either clicked or snapped, it's hard to tell with her, and she grabbed the knife and stabbed him, releasing me. I then gave her that scarf after that and my dad said she could come home with us after that. And she's never been the same since…" I explain, a firm look on my face, remembering the day in detail.

Levi just sat there for a minute, staring up at the pale, innocent moon. He then slowly turns to look at me, his usual cold-hearted expression on his face. He then just simply says

"That's life Jeager, it's a cruel world out there, and titans are not our only enemies. And if you can't deal with our harsh reality Jeager, then you better swallow your pride and go back to cowering inside those walls." His expression never changing, it was impossible to read him like this.

I look away and make a face full of all the anger and vengeance iv ever felt, and grip my thighs so hard it bruises. I look back up at him, my face showing everything, and I say

"I can take it, I've been able to take it since I was younger, i-..i just don't know what happened in there. Why I freaked out…." In a confused, yet angry tone.

Levi sighs and stands up, he grabs his shirt off the ground and whips it onto his shoulder. He then reaches a hand out, illuminated by the bright, full moonlight behind him. He then says

"Well then Jeager, looks like ill have to sleep down there with you until we figure it out." Wearing his usual indifferent face, but something was different about him, I don't know what, but I felt it…

I blush a little and look down as i grab his hand. He starts walking and I follow, he takes me back to the cellar and locks me back in that…cage. Then he slides down the wall in front of it, and slumps down, peacefully drifting off to sleep. I crawl back into the bed and drift into a peaceful dreamland as well.

 **Sorry about the short chapter guys, I just thought that was a perfect place to end it. Don't worry though! I have soooo many other ideas and a new chapter WILL be out soon, I promise. OK, bye my lovelies, Author-Chan out!**


End file.
